


Blissful Exhaustion

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: He is home, safe… back where he belongs. DuoxReader





	Blissful Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part. Reading this again made me realize how much I enjoyed writing these little stories! I should create a few more during my vacation!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters or you.

**Blissful Exhaustion**

You wake when you hear the door open. He is trying to be quiet, but you have been waiting for his return and so you woke up when you heard him enter the apartment. You know his routine when he comes back from a mission: kick off shoes, dump bag in the laundry room, raid the fridge. You can imagine the lines of fatigue on his face, his hair a mess, his clothes in a rumpled state, his stomach empty. You lie in the darkness of your bedroom, listening to the sounds he makes but you don’t move from your position in bed. No, you wait in silence. 

You wait until you hear him walk into the hallway, his footsteps a little sluggish like he is dragging his feet. He probably is on the verge on collapsing and yet you hear him walk past the bedroom towards the bathroom. You slide out from the between the sheets and plant your feet on the ground. You think it would be good to check on him. You quietly make your way to the door and wait until you are certain that he is in the bathroom. You don’t want him to know that you are awake yet. 

You pad across the carpet in the hallway, noticing that he has left the bathroom door ajar. Like he is expecting you. Steam wafts into the hallway, caused by the warm water of his shower. You peer around the door. He is already in the shower cubicle. The glass walls are fogged and you can barely make out his form. You close the bathroom door behind you and start undressing. You are careful not to make too much noise, but you know that in his tired state he probably will not notice. He is home now. There is no need for him to be alert.

You quietly open the shower door and smile as you catch sight of him. He is facing away from you, both hands planted against the wall as the spray of water pours down his back. His shoulders are slumped, his hair still braided. 

“Duo,” you say softly.

He lifts and turns his head and gives you a tired smile over his shoulder. “Hey.”

You step into the shower and close the door behind you. He turns around and wraps his arms around you waist. You step closer to him and lean in to steal a kiss from him. “Why didn’t you come to bed immediately?”

He shrugs. “I was hoping that a shower would wake me up a little.”

You smile and cup his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into your touch. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” you say teasingly.

He chuckles. “Don’t worry.”

His voice is laced with fatigue and you notice that he has trouble keeping his eyes open.

“Turn around.”

He does and turns his back towards you. You take hold of his hair and pull the elastic band from the tip of his braid. You unravel the mass of wet brown locks and then grab his shampoo bottle. You take your time in lathering his hair, knowing that he always enjoys it when you take care of his most treasured possession. He sighs when you massage his scalp and you smile when you see him visibly relax. 

You make him turn around again and wash the soapsuds out of his hair. He rests his hands on your hips as you do so, his fingers caressing over the wet skin. He rests his chin on top of your head when you’re done and you almost lose your balance when you feel him slump slightly. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“Hmm…” He is too tired to speak.

You turn off the shower and take his hand, making him step out of the shower cubicle with you. You grab two towels and hand one over to him. He stares at it for a moment, looking like he doesn’t remember what to do. You quickly dry yourself and wrap your towel around your body and grab another towel to wrap around your hair. Then you grab the towel from Duo’s hands and start drying him off. 

He gives you a sleepy grin. “If I wasn’t so tired I would surely enjoy this.”

“Shut up,” you say with a smile. 

You rub his hair with the towel and then grab a brush from the cabinet above the sink. You take his hand once more and lead him out of the bathroom. He follows you into the bedroom and stifles a yawn. You discard the towel in your hair and turn towards him.

“Sit down. I’ll brush your hair,” you tell him. 

He sits on the edge of the bed and you crawl onto the mattress behind him. You start running the brush through his hair, carefully detangling all the knots. You put the brush aside when you’re done and prepare to gather his hair in your hands. He stops you by turning around. 

He shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

“But…” you try to protest.

He smiles slightly and brushes a kiss against your lips. “You can braid it in the morning. Now I just want to sleep.”

“Alright,” you say.

You settle beneath the sheets and he tumbles into your arms, finally giving in to the exhaustion. He sighs deeply and rests his head against your shoulder. He is already fast asleep and you hold him, running your fingers through his hair, which is now spilling all around you. You realize he has lost his towel when you brush your fingers over his hip. You are still wearing yours, but you are unable to get it off due to him sleeping on top of you. You push back the bangs from his forehead and press a kiss against the exposed skin. 

“I love you,” you say quietly.

He shifts and mumbles something in his sleep. 

You smile and close your eyes, enjoying the silence of the night and the feeling of him in your arms. He is home, safe… back where he belongs. 

**\- End -**


End file.
